Silicoid/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Silicoid are a mysterious and inorganic race with no emotion, sentimentality, or feelings. Other races find the Silicoids to be repulsive and creepy, shunning contact or conversation with the Silicoids unless it cannot be avoided. The Silicoid people, referred to as the Crag, are led by a Keystone which acts as a dictator in their society. Silicoids run their society on an elder-respect basis, with the oldest of the Silicoids serving the Keystone. The Silicoid home world of Cryslon is dominated by unique mountain ranges. Cryslon is especially valuable to the Silicoid, as the Silicoid can only be grown at the Sacred Basin of their home world. Their population growth is precarious, often hovering near zero growth due to the long process it takes for Silicoids to grow. When Silicoids die, they are brought back to the Sacred Basin where they fall into the mineral rich waters and erode back into the materials which grow new Silicoids. The only clues that the Silicoid have of their origins are the same, dim genetic memories which they collect from their common birth place. A crystalline being of unknown time or origin shattered and fell into the mineral rich basin of ancient Cryslon. From this accident, the rock structures grown in this specific region gain the spark of life and bring their inorganic bodies into a state of awareness and consciousness. Silicoids are driven by a single force: the need to consume the minerals of planets. The conquer planets with their limited population solely for the purpose of stripping them of the valuable minerals which Silicoids need to survive. They are obsessed with the need for consumption and it is their only understandable motivation in intergalactic affairsMaster of Orion website, Silicoid race bio.. In-game Alone in their unique composition, the Siliciod are an ancient race of silicon-based life forms from the planet Cryslon. Their impressively long life spans and abysmally low birth rates have resulted in a civilization of relativity few individuals with lots experience. The oldest among them is known as the Keystone, ruler of the Silicoid and speaker of the Crag. As outcasts among other alien races, they see other races as fleeting, temporary blurs that leave nothing behind but trouble for the CragMaster of Orion, within game.. .]] Traits Lithovore Consuming rocks instead of living organisms for sustenance, this race depends entirely on a planet's mineral richness to grow its population and sees little use for plant or animal life. Food Consumption: None This race doesn't consume food. Lava Breather This race doesn't breathe a mere gas concentration, but hot magma that would heat the surface of most planets. Uber Planet: Inferno This race can transform volcanic planets into highly improved inferno planets. Homeworld Biome: Volcanic This race's homeworld is a volcanic planet. Repulsive No other race willingly works with you; your attitude, smell, appearance, and even your voice repel other creatures instinctively. Diplomacy: Worsen Negotiations The race has lower chances of others accepting deals. Diplomacy: Worsen Disposition Positive actions have softer diplomatic consequences and negative actions have more severe diplomatic consequences. Tolerant This race is quite hardy and can withstand the differences in gravity on many different worlds, no matter how strong or weak. Gravity Tolerance: All This race is not affected by low or high gravity. Homeworld Size: Huge This race's homeworld is a huge planet. It supports a bigger population than a large planet. References